PZ
❄❅❄❅❄❅❄❅❄❅❄❅❄❅❄❅❄❅❄❅❄❅❄❅❄❅❄❅❄❅❄❅❄❅❄❅❄❅❄❅❄❅❄❅❄❅❄❅❄❅❄❅❄❅❄❅❄❅ I'm headed straight for the castle They've got the kingdom locked up — Halsey, Castle ---- EVERLY "OKAY." I thump my paws on the ground to get everyone's attention. "Let's go over the plan one more time." "Let's not and say we did, Mom," Calder grumbles. "I just want to make sure nothing goes wrong." Jett touches his tail to my shoulder. "Things always go wrong. We'll figure it out. It'll work out, you'll see." "We're all nervous about this, Everly," says Sasha gently. "Heck, I'm not even sure about crossing the river, let alone returning to the peak of that cursed mountain -- and don't even mention the wolves." "But I'm making it worse with all my heckling," I finish for her. She gives me a sheepish grin. "Well, I wasn't going to put it quite like that." I get the gist of it, though, and I understand it. "I'm sorry." "Plus, the sun hasn't risen yet. I get that this is an all day thing, but that's all the more reason to get what sleep we can." Calder pats my shoulder to let me know he isn't really mad before walking over to Farrah and collapsing with his chin resting on her head. "S'all right, though. We all need an outlet for that nervous energy. Do you want to go for a quick walk?" Jett offers. "We don't need to leave for a few hours still." "Sure," I agree, and walk out of the cave with him. "The weather isn't that bad, at least not for leafbare in the polar zone," says Jett, looking up at the dark blue sky. "No, though you can never tell. If a blizzard comes, it's sometimes impossible to predict," I say, remembering what Lucifer told me. "Wise words." Jett nods. "Jett, can I ask you something?" The black tom gives me a curious look. "Technically, you just did. But I shall graciously give you permission to ask one more question." "Do you ever imagine a world on Thorn Mountain without the Guard? Without Greer or the Triad?" He stares at me. "Everly, what on earth do you mean? The Triad has been around forever. And the Guard is essential to survival." He hesitates. "Oh, wow. You must think I sound brainwashed." Shuffling my paws, I say, "It just sounds so rehearsed. All of you are so convinced that everything Greer does is to protect the Clans, not to control them." "It could be both," admits Jett. "Look, I'll admit I used to admire her leadership, but I'm here, aren't I? I ran out of that mountain with you." I nod. "I guess I owe you guys an apology. I haven't been thinking about how hard it was for you, leaving the only home you've ever known for complete uncertainty. And I'm not exactly the most confidence-inspiring leader." "Hey, you're great. I trust you," Jett says loyally. "We got across the river once. We'll do it again." "I hope so," I say. A faint frown creases his brow. "Are you okay? You're usually the heart and soul of the group." The group. I like the sound of that. I like how a cluster of the least likely cats in the world have somehow started referring to themselves collectively, have reached the point where there is no question of not jumping into an icy river together. It makes me feel like maybe I do have family left after all. "I'm okay. I'm just a little worried," I say, realizing as the words fall out how true they really are. I can still hear my parents' screams, see Juniper and Starlight's lifeless bodies, and all I can think is, Not again. I can't watch more cats I love die. And I'm about to lead those I care about most right into the wolf's lair. Plus Greer, who is almost worse than DiAngelo. "Like I said before, it'll be okay," Jett tells me. "We can't afford to think any differently." Our eyes lock for a long moment. Jett drops his gaze finally, but then he leans forward and touches his nose to mine. "I'll take care of you," he says. "You're not getting hurt this time." I watch him walk away, my stomach filling with fluttering butterflies. Oh, stars. This is completely the wrong time. I have no experience with this kind of stuff. I always figured when it happened -- a romantic connection or whatnot -- it would be evident right from the start, and would turn into something true and lasting, like the way Farrah and Calder can't go anywhere without each other. Okay, maybe not that drastic. Jett is wonderful. Sweet and kind and funny. But even though being close to him feels really nice, I don't think about him all the time when he's not around. I don't search for his face when I'm laughing to see if he shares the joke with me. I don't reach for him in the night when I'm lonely. Does that mean we're not meant to be? Could I learn to love him? If I ever do settle down with a tom by my side, I want one who is more than cute or charming. I want one who is strong when I can't be and gentle when I'm angry. A best friend, a partner. I shake away the thoughts. It doesn't matter, not right now. When I crawl back into the cave, Plover hands me a hare. "Share it with Lucifer. We all need to eat before we leave." I nod and glance around, locating the white tom fast asleep in a corner. I trot over and tap him gently with my paw. "Lucifer? Wake up." His eyelids flutter open. I give him an apologetic smile. "I feel so bad waking you, you finally looked like you were sleeping peacefully." His mouth opens in a wide yawn, and he stretches, his muscles pressing against his pelt. "M'awake now," he says in a deeper voice than usual, his blue eyes still blurry from sleep. If any of the other Guard cats could see him now, they wouldn't fear him a bit. "Good. I brought you breakfast." I put the hare down. "Hope it's a good enough peace offering. We have to split it, though." He blinks. "That's all right. It's good to eat lightly before a journey." I can't help but laugh at his usual pragmatism. "Plus, it's cute to share breakfast."